User blog:GFreeman/Jackson MG
High damage and accuracy |unlock = 45 |slot = 1 |price = $45,000 |mag = 50 |type = Fully automatic |max_ammo = 100 |rate_of_fire = 1150 |reload_time = 1.96 / 2.45 seconds (default) 1.55 / 1.75 (A1 Frame) 1.35 / 1.55 (Jungle Mag.) |damage = 26 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 13 |concealment = 12 |threat = 45 |achievements = 2 }} The ''Jackson MG'' is a secondary weapon available to the player crew. A rare vintage weapon, an antique gun collector's treasure piece, the Jackson MG packs the mighty .45 ACP firepower that gave its name the notoriety that lasted for many decades in the history of firearms. Overview The Jackson MG by default has high damage and a large 50 round drum magazine. This means that it can be used very efficiently at killing smaller groups of weaker enemies or clearing rooms, as long as the user knows how to control the gun. However, this high damage-per-second rating is balanced by a moderate amount of recoil. As such, it is best used at medium to close range, complemented with a long-range primary weapon. The major downside of using the Jackson is that it, being an old vintage, cannot accept any sight mod aside from the sight native to its own. It also does not have any available grip and Gadget attachments either. The default Jackson only comes with 2 magazines, 1 loaded and 1 spare, so unless supplemented by skills and/or mods, ammo control could become a main issue in the heat of battle. Its reputation throughout the decades, though, have struck fear into the hearts of law enforcers everywhere, who will recognize the signature MG at first glance and dives to cover at the second. Tips *The Jackson MG on its own is already quite powerful, though it is often recommended to attach every possible unique mods to it to further enhance its lethality. *The lack of sight mods may prove daunting to some players, though the Trench Gunner Sight mod does provide help somehow by enhancing the player's aim clarity at longer ranges and is quite clear on its own. *Swapping the default body with the A1 Frame Kit increases the amount of kick per shot and lowering the overall fire rate of the weapon, but also substantially increasing the Concealment and Accuracy stats. It also lowers the magazine size down to , giving the player extra magazines to use. **It also shortens the top up time of the Jackson, giving the player an advantage in combat. *The Gangster Foregrip and Compensated barrel are removed when switching to the A1 Frame but can be put back on again free of charge, suiting those who prefers a concealable secondary but are not comfortable with having no foregrip. *Do note that, however, attaching the 100rnd Drum converts all of the weapon's total ammo into a single massive magazine, so the player cannot reload unless they have fired off a few rounds and picked up extra ammunition. Available modifications Barrel Barrel Ext Custom Foregrip Sight Upper Receiver :'''Note: Installing the A1 Frame Kit lowers the Jackson's standard rate of fire by rpm. Magazine :Note: The A1 Frame Kit's reduced magazine size effect does not stack with the Jungle Mag. Stock Achievements Trivia *The Jackson MG was based on the Thompson M1928 submachine gun. It was a rather notorious firearm in the two World Wars and also during the Prohibition Era in which it was the signature firearm of many dangerous criminals. **The Thompson SMG was the weapon of choice of many bank robbers during the mid 20-30s of the last century, which is unintentionally fitting in the hands of the PAYDAY crew because of their prime occupation. *The Jackson MG is chambered in the .45 ACP round, a number that is referenced most obviously in the gun's parts pricing. *The Gangster Style grip and Compensated .45 barrel are simply the "upgraded" version of the pre-existing grip and barrel parts. *The Jackson modded with the A1 Frame Kit has a rather tactical-looking reload animation: the player character grips the fresh magazine with his thumb and index finger, removing the old one with the remaining fingers and the palm of his hand then insert the new mag into the weapon. Gallery JacksonMod1.png|The default Jackson MG JacksonMG.png|The Jackson MG with the A1 Frame Kit mod. JacksonMod2.png|The Jackson MG with a 100rnd Magazine JacksonStockless.png|The Officer's Mobile Carbine Jackson Category:Blog posts